


Cause Now the Air is Getting Thin

by emissarystilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Mild D/s, Praise Kink, Spanking, Switching, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissarystilinski/pseuds/emissarystilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to spank you five more times,” Derek instructed, trying to keep his voice even, “You’re going to count each one out loud.”</p><p>Stiles mewled above him, his ass gripping him tighter, “Yes, okay, yes. Please.”</p><p>“Then I’m going to put you on your back and you’re going to open me up while I fuck you until I come.”</p><p>Or the one with spanking and versatility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause Now the Air is Getting Thin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/gifts).



> A drabble for my babe Emma for the essays she's finished lately. We talk about spanking way too much and I love it. Enjoy x

“Do it, Derek,” Stiles murmured heatedly from above him, sinking ever so slowly onto Derek’s leaking cock, “Spank me. Please?”

It was the please that did him in. Usually it was Derek pleading, Derek whining because Stiles was a damn cock tease and he knew it. He loved hearing Derek ask to be fucked, loved hearing him ask to be filled or spanked or sucked. Derek rarely ever heard Stiles plead with him and he found he understood why Stiles loved it so much.

So he brought his hand down onto Stiles’ ass cheek with a loud smack, the two of them moaning loudly as Stiles clenched around him, finally fully seated. He could feel the smack all the way to his dick and it was one of those torturous, too good feelings on top of the already too good feeling of being inside of Stiles tight, wet heat.

“Fuck,” Stiles whimpered, nails digging into the back of the couch they were currently on, “Mm do it again.”

So he did, hand slapping down on Stiles’ soft skin over and over again until his ass was a rosy pink and his hand was tingling.

“Stiles,” Derek hissed, biting into the tendons of his exposed neck, “I’m not gunna last long if I keep this up.”

Stiles wound his hips in a circle that had Derek rubbing against every part of him; the moan that left him was practically wrung out.

“If you come before me,” Stiles huffed, lifting up and dropping down harshly onto Derek’s lap, “Can I open you up and fuck you?”

Derek slammed up into Stiles at that, gripping his hips hard at the thought of them switching. He secretly loved when they did that, got off on the smell of them so intimately mingled together. He nodded his head fervently, making Stiles smile wickedly above him.

Since his right hand was still feeling fuzzy, Derek lifted his left up to smack Stiles soundly on his ass. He relished in the broken moan it drew from his mate, the way it made Stiles start to bounce on his dick.

“I’m going to spank you five more times,” Derek instructed, trying to keep his voice even, “You’re going to count each one out loud.”

Stiles mewled above him, his ass gripping him tighter, “Yes, okay, yes. Please.”

“Then I’m going to put you on your back and you’re going to open me up while I fuck you until I come.”

He moaned at his own words and the grip Stiles suddenly had on his hair; this man was going to be the death of him. Stiles kissed him soundly in response, tongue fucking into Derek’s mouth as he glided up and down his length.

The first smack caught Stiles by surprise, a startled breath ghosting over Derek’s lips.

“One.” Stiles counted breathily and Derek tried to think of anything but the heat coiling at the base of his spine.

Another slap of his hand, a little harder than the ones before it, had Stiles crying out and fucking down hard. He threw his head back and gasped out, “Two.”

Derek got caught up in the roll of Stiles’ hips then, the sinful way he was riding him and nipping at his lips. The loft wasn’t small in the slightest and it was relatively cold day, but it in their little space on the couch the air was stifling and heady.

Stiles yanked on his hair and Derek gasped before soundly spanking his already reddened ass. He left his hand there, feeling the heat of Stiles skin. He found himself gripping at that supple flesh, spreading Stiles open as he kept fucking himself.

“Three.” Stiles whined.

Derek let the next two smacks come down quickly and harshly, needing to move it along because if he didn’t he would come before Stiles’ back hit the couch. The sound of Stiles counting as he was spanked was enough to have him picturing the one time he walked in on his parents fucking in their kitchen to keep from coming.

“Fuck,” Stiles gasped so closely to his ear, making Derek shiver, “Flip me the fuck over; I wanna get my hands on that ass.”

Even after three years, they still couldn’t keep their hands off each other so Stiles had lube stashed all over the loft. So the second he’d turned them to have Stiles below him, Stiles was reaching under the couch to grab the lube he’d hid there. He was trying to go slow, grinding his hips into Stiles’ ass in a way that had them both panting, but the second Stiles started rubbing his long middle finger against his hole Derek found his thrusts stuttering.

The first finger breached him easily, their sex life was constant and versatile, but it had him torn between fucking into Stiles and fucking back onto that one digit. This was also one of the things he loved, how greedy he could be in these moments. He loved being inside of Stiles but also having Stiles inside of him, the best of both worlds.

“Stiles,” he moaned out, Stiles pushing two of his long fingers into him now. Stiles barely had to move because Derek was fucking into him and back onto his fingers almost frantically.

“You’re so fucking beautiful like this,” Stiles babbled, scissoring his fingers, “You’re always gorgeous but like this? So fucking greedy, I love it. I love you.”

Derek came with a shout, the combination of Stiles’ words, the fingers in his ass, and the tightness stiles surrounding him was too much. Once he knew he was done coming, he quickly pulled out of the man below him, trying his best to be patient as he sat on his heels and let Stiles get up.

The loss of Stiles’ body heat was short lived, his lanky body slotting behind Derek so that he could kiss at the back of Derek’s neck and nibble on the shell of his ear.

“Bend over for me,” Stiles whispered, lovingly stroking along Derek’s sides.

Derek was little cum drunk, but eager for Stiles to be inside him so he practically fell forward on to the couch, raising his hips as he shoved his face into the crook of him arm.

Stiles pushed his middle and ring finger into him again and Derek was just on cloud nine, steadily gasping into his arm as Stiles’ fucked him with his fingers. Both of them moaned when he added a third finger, Derek from slight overstimulation and the stretch of it.

“Fuck, I love watching this,” Stiles spoke quietly, reverent, “Thank you for trusting me like you do. I’ll always be grateful for that and for this.”

Stiles pulled his fingers out with a squelch, soothing Derek’s whine with kisses against his tailbone. Derek could hear him slicking up his dick and it made him squirm. All he wanted in that moment was for Stiles to fill him up properly, wanted it more than anything.

“Turn over, baby boy.” Stiles moaned, “Wanna see you.”

He did as he was told, always did as he was told when Stiles was the one doing the telling. The small smile Stiles gave him when their eyes met made his heart flutter and the tender way he pressed Derek’s knees up against his own chest made his stomach swoop.

Derek would never get tired of watching as Stiles watched himself press inside of him, the awe on his face as he watched Derek’s body take him in. When his hips were flush against Derek’s ass, Stiles brought himself down to his elbows so he could lick into Derek’s panting mouth.

Thank God for werewolf refractory periods, because the feel of Stiles fully seated inside of him had his cock fattening up again. They stayed like that, moaning into each other’s mouths as they kissed and Stiles gave little aborted thrusts into Derek’s heat. It was only when Derek brought his hands up to grip at Stiles’ sore ass that things really got moving.

“Shit,” Stiles whined, pulling out and slamming back into Derek quickly. “You always know how to fucking ruin me don’t you? Always know what I want, so good for me.”

Derek bit back a whine; he never told Stiles out loud how much it turned him on when he praised him, too embarrassed to acknowledge it at first, but it didn’t take long for Stiles to figure it out. He was a detective after all and he knew Derek better than anyone.

“Feel so good around me, always feel so fucking good.” He rambled and Derek knew from that that he was getting close. Stiles always rambled, in his sleep, while they fucked, while they watched tv. When he was about to come? It was like a constant string of mumbles, moans, and choked off praise.

Derek brought a hand down to himself and Stiles cursed above him, moving to grab onto the arm of the coach behind Derek’s head so he could drive into him, nailing Derek’s prostate with each downward roll of his hips.

He was so close, so fucking close and he knew Stiles was too. He could hear it in the constant curses falling from his puffy pink lips. Derek lifted his head a little so he could capture one of Stiles’ sensitive nipples between his teeth.

That had him painting Derek’s inside with cum, shouting out, “Derek, fucking hell!”

The feeling of Stiles coming in him had Derek whimpering through his own release, spilling onto their stomachs and drawing a strangled moan from Stiles when he tightened around him. Stiles pulled out but he almost immediately pushed his cum right back into Derek with his fingers, leaning down to kiss the moan right off of Derek’s lips.

When they’d both come down from their highs, sated and sleepy, Stiles kissed Derek’s nose and hopped up to run into the kitchen. The loss of body heat had Derek grabbing a throw from the back of the couch to drape it over himself.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Stiles hissed, taking the blanket from Derek’s hands and tossing it aside, “You’re gunna get jizz all over the blanket, cmere.”

He handed Derek a bottle of water before wiping down his stomach with a warm, wet washcloth.

He wiped himself haphazardly before snuggling up behind Derek and covering them both in the blanket. Stiles clicked the TV on and put on an episode of Star Trek he knew Derek loved. They always bickered about Stiles’ adamant love of Star Wars and Derek’s shy, but intense love of Star Trek, but Derek wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I love you,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss the hand tightly entwined with his own.

He felt Stiles’ smile against the back of his neck before he sighed, “Love you too, Der,” before snuggling in for an afternoon of cat naps on the couch and tv marathons.


End file.
